Targ
, a pet targ (2154)]] )]] The targ was a herding animal native to Qo'noS. Physiology and uses Targs were comparable in form to Terran boars but with spikes on their backs. They were usually dark brown, although some were spotted. Targs were generally regarded as "vicious and destructive" animals. Klingons kept domesticated targs as pets and livestock, and hunted wild targs for sport. The meat of the targ – including the heart – was eaten, while their shoulder fat was used to make var'Hama candles. ( ; ; ) Targs produced milk; targ milk could be used as an ingredient in beverages such as the Prakal II mixed drink. ( ) Wistan gagh was packed in targ blood. ( ) Klingon wedding ceremonies sometimes involved the ritual sacrifice of a targ. ( ) As part of the Day of Honor ceremony, the participant had to eat from the heart of a sanctified targ. ( ) Targ herds could be a collision hazard on Qo'noS; Klingon ground assault vehicles used targ scoops to clear the animals away from their path. ( ) A behavior typically associated with targ was hiding in dirt. ( ) The Hamar Mountains were abundant with targ. ( ) Toby the targ was a popular children's character and purported holonovel author of a series of children's works, published by Broht & Forrester. ( ) The phrase "targ manure" (an expression used by Boothby) was a slang term to describe a lie, or a made-up story (analogous to the Human expletive "bullshit"). ( ) History According to Neelix in 2376, Sarpek the Fearless was searching for his lost targ when he unearthed the Knife of Kirom. ( ) One of the earliest encounters Humans had with targs was when, in 2151, members of the 's crew boarded the in a rescue attempt. ( ) , p. 48; ) One of the hanging targ corpses from the same episode was put up for auction on the [[It's A Wrap! sale and auction|''It's A Wrap! sale and auction]].}} During a conflict between Klingon troops led by Captain Korok and a combined force involving colonists from a deuterium mining colony together with officers from Enterprise, Korok described the behavior of his opponents when they were trying to evade him and his officers as "hiding in the dirt like targ." ( ) Later that year, Enterprise captain Jonathan Archer was provided a bone joint from a targ, served on a metal plate, while enduring imprisonment on Narendra III. Archer decided, based merely on the appearance of the meat, that he disliked Klingon cuisine and Denobulan doctor Phlox concurred that the food did not look appetising. A while after Phlox advised Archer to eat the targ meat because it seemed to be rich in protein, Archer tried it but almost immediately spat it out, moments later telling Advocate Kolos that it tasted "a little underdone." ( ) Both Martok and Worf owned pet targs at some point in their lives. ( ; ) Martok once described a targ he had owned during his childhood as "a filthy, mangy beast, but in his bony breast beat the heart of a warrior" and "faithful" to its master but "ever-ready to follow the call of the wild." Martok's wife, Sirella, detested the creature. It escaped into forestland after she "accidentally" left the door of their home open while moving her belongings into the residence following their marriage. Despite Sirella being responsible for the loss of the creature, Martok later told Benjamin Sisko that he would "not trade Sirella for all the targs on Qo'nos". ( ) In 2364, an illusory replica of Worf's targ was created from his memories of the animal, on board the . The creature appeared when the ship traveled a billion light years away from our galaxy and entered the outer rim of the universe, where the physical and mental world are integrated. As a pet, Tasha Yar made the comparison to a Terran "kitty-cat". ( ) After Ira Graves' intellect was transfered from Data to the main computer of the , Commander Riker claimed to Data – who had no memory of the events while Graves' mind had possessed him – that he had wrestled with a targ. Extremely puzzled by what had happened, Data wondered if he had won the contest. ( ) While residing on space station Deep Space 9, one of Molly O'Brien's toys, "Piggy", was a plush targ. ( ) In early 2373, Odo told Benjamin Sisko that Sisko would need someone who could turn into Gowron's pet targ to help infiltrate Ty'Gokor, something Odo was unable to do, after Odo had lost his shapeshifting ability several weeks earlier. ( ) Quark once sold a herd of targs to an unknown party at some time in or prior to 2369. In 2372, he speculated that Odo had trashed quarters in the form of a targ. In 2373, he believed that by throwing away his bat'leth and kneeling before Thopok, Thopok would "be humiliated and slink away like a scalded targ." ( ) Q told Captain Kathryn Janeway that he could have mated with a Klingon targ for the purpose of creating a child, but that he instead chose her. ( ) B'Elanna Torres told Harry Kim that he looked like a speckled targ after he acquired facial spots due to a Taresian retrovirus. ( ) While arguing with Worf in a Cardassian prison cell, Ezri Dax told him, "The least you can do is stop acting like a self-righteous targ." ( ) After Worf was appointed Federation ambassador to the Klingon Empire following the Dominion War, Martok was delighted as he had an ambassador who would go targ hunting with him. ( ) During a musical recital by Harry Kim, The Doctor commented to B'Elanna Torres that Kim's saxophone playing reminded him of a wounded targ. A month later, in 2378, the EMH confessed this act to Kim and apologized for his indelicate behavior. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** * ** ** (archive footage only) ** References * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information on set with wild boar Emmy-Lou]] This type of creature received its name before it was decided what type of animal the targ was to be. In the revised final draft script of (dated ), it is noted that the form of creature the targ is was "yet to be determined," though the script goes on to say "it is LARGE." http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/106.txt One early design for a targ was submitted by Rick Sternbach. This was far different from how the creature turned out, however, bearing much more of a reptilian appearance. ( , p. 48) Rob Bowman, who directed "Where No One Has Gone Before", explained, "The Klingon Targ basically went through five different designs. Nobody wanted it to look like anything on Earth, and yet they didn't want it too ridiculous-looking either. Finally, the producers just said, 'You decide. " (Starlog #136) The word "targ" has been featured into several pronunciation guides in DS9 scripts. These scripts include those of and , but the guides in both teleplays suggest pronouncing the word exactly as it is spelled. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/499.txt http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/501.txt The word also appears in the pronunciation guide in the script for , which alternatively instructs that the word is to be pronounced "targh". http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/561.txt Animal meat which is eaten by Harrad-Sar in may have been a skinned targ. The meat can be seen on Harrad-Sar's ship, during a scene in which three Orion slave girls first appear and subsequently dance. It is also possible that a Klingon monster dog seen in and Jackal mastiffs seen in were different breeds of targs based on similar appearances and similarity to canine breeds. According to the reference book Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion (3rd ed., p. 57), the menu at the Café des Artistes in included "Klingon Targ a la mode" among its delicacies. If true, this set a hidden precedent of targ being consumable that was followed by the introduction of both heart of targ and targ milk on TNG (in and respectively). According to Doug Drexler, Star Trek: Enterprise prop master Craig Binkley lamented that he was struggling to find a food stylist who counted, among their cookery skills, being as creative as to make "flaming Targ testicles too!” This was immediately before Drexler told Binkley about Dorothy Duder, who went on to serve as the series' food stylist. https://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/01/16/sway-over-the-captains-table/#more-1588 Apocrypha According to The Klingon Dictionary by Marc Okrand, the Klingon name for this animal is "targh". Connections * de:Targ Category:Foods Category:Animals Category:Qo'noS Category:Klingonese